


Drunk Fruitcake

by Muppet47



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Humor, New Year's Eve, New Years, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muppet47/pseuds/Muppet47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're supposed to make out on New Year's."</p><p>Castle and Beckett are desperate to leave the NYPD New Year's Eve party so they can have a private party of their own, but first they have to get past Capt. Gates, their drunk friends, and a killer alcoholic fruitcake. Set mid season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posted last year on ffnet. Reposting for New Year's.:)  
> This is set loosely in the "Waiting Game" universe, but you don't need to read it to read this.

 

"Explain to me again why we're still here? Why we're not at home in my bed?"

Kate couldn't control the shiver that ran up her body. Castle had her backed up against the wall, his hand splayed beside her head, his voice dark and warm in her ear. She closed her eyes and concentrated on remaining upright. They couldn't go home, not yet.

"Castle." Was her voice _shaking_? "Back up a little." If only he wasn't almost touching her.

"I don't want to. I've missed you." His lips grazed her throat and Kate couldn't stop herself from arching into him. His other arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close, his heat and his smell surrounding her, and oh God, she'd missed him too.

Castle had been gone for an incredibly long, frustrating, lonely week. A last minute invitation to speak at the holiday conference of the Mystery Writers of America meant that Castle had been in D.C. since the day after Christmas. He hadn't wanted to go, but Gina had insisted. Sometimes (all the time) Kate really disliked Gina.

"I have to stay for the damn party." She didn't _mean_ to wrap her hand around his neck and kiss the underside of his jaw, the slight stubble making her lips tingle. "I told Gates I'd be here, it will be suspicious if I bail twenty minutes after you get back."

"I know." He turned his head, his mouth so close that his lips were brushing hers as he spoke. "That's why I came home early. I want to go to the party with you."

"You just said you wanted to go home." Kate screwed her eyes closed, because she was pretty sure if she looked into his, the pupils shot with desire, she would not be staying for the party and then she would be getting fired for New Year's.

"I wanted to go to the party." Now his mouth was against her ear. "But I seem to have underestimated how badly I was going to want you." His fingers slid along her waist, under her shirt, against her skin,"And now I just want to go home. With you." Castle pulled his head back and attempted a smile to underplay the slight desperation in his voice. "We can come back afterwards. Believe me, I don't think it's going to take that long."

"I'm not sure 'it's not going to take that long' is really your best argument." Kate swallowed hard against _that_ massive lie, because the thought of walking into his loft to be shoved against the front door, of having him quick and hot, standing up, their clothes still half on because they just couldn't wait, made her mouth dry, her voice breathless with want.

"I'll make it up to you." Now his lips were almost against hers, his hand slipping up her leg, his thumb grazing her inner thigh. "I've missed you a _lot_."

Oh, _God_. Kate swallowed hard and locked her knees to keep herself from wrapping her leg around his, to stop herself from climbing him right here in the break room. That would probably be a give away. "That's not going to work."

"You're right. We wouldn't make it all the way home." She could feel Castle's chest rising against hers as his breathing sped up. "We'd scandalize the cab driver. Except, wait. Problem solved, because I brought the car service."

"No." Kate worked her hands in between their bodies, brought them to his chest, the heat seeping into her palms. "I mean, we're not going to this party together. I can't go like this, I can't even…" Words left her as she felt him against her thigh, felt exactly how much he wanted her, and _this was why this wasn't going to work._ "You have to leave. I'll meet you when it's over."

"Kate, no. " Castle gently wrapped his fingers around her hand and brought it to his mouth, brushing his lips against the sensitive skin of her inner wrist. "I want to stay with you. Do holiday things."

Kate grabbed his other wrist before he could pull her shirttail all the way out. "Then we have to stop..." She fell silent as he took the tip of one of her fingers in his mouth, lightly sucking. There was an answering pull deep in her abdomen and then she was on her tiptoes, pressing against him, her hand at his belt. _She_ had to stop _._

"No, this is _fine._ It's a New Year's thing." His hands were spanning her ribcage, each thick finger a brand of heat against her skin. "You're supposed to make out on New Year's."

"That's only at midnight and this party is sure to be over by eight, please God." For some reason that no one could understand, the precinct had decided to forgo a Christmas party, instead opting for an early party on New Year's Eve. The idea was that the party would be completely inclusive – everyone celebrated the New Year – but Kate wondered if part of it was because so many of them had to be on duty for New Year's anyway.

But not Kate. In two hours and fifteen minutes she was free. Fifteen to thirty minutes later, depending on traffic, she was going to be in Castle's bed.

If she could make it that long, because now Castle's fingers were under the edge of her bra, his thumbs brushing her breasts, "Nothing specifies that you can only make out at midnight." His breathing was so rough that she could barely understand him. "And I bet there's still some mistletoe around here somewhere." He leaned in, his lips pressing against hers in a fleeting glance that made her gasp before his hand was in her hair, turning her head for a better angle, his tongue sliding against hers, the sensation slipping down to her stomach, turning her to fire.

"How long will it take to get home?" How Castle understood her Kate had no idea, what with her tongue in his mouth. But he must have, because he made a sound of want and relief, backing up until he was sitting on the break room table before wrapping a large hand around the back of her thigh to yank her into his lap, his leg between hers, his mouth…

The door suddenly slammed opened and Ryan tripped in, his arms full of rectangular packages.

"Hey gu…Whoa!" The packages scattered everywhere as Ryan simultaneously tried to cover his eyes and shut the door.

Castle let go of her so suddenly that Kate almost fell off his lap. She managed to get one leg underneath her and grab the back of a chair while she teetered on one foot. Castle reached out for her elbow, but jerked back, grunting in pain, as one of the packages landed against his leg with an audible thump, then crashed to floor.

"Oh my God!" Castle leaned over, his hands on his upper thigh, his mouth twisted. "Ouch, ouch, holy shit, ouch."

"Are you okay?' Kate palmed the back of his neck but Castle just shook his head. "Ryan, what the hell?"

"Oh no. Oh nooooo." Ryan had gone noticeably pale. "Not again."

"Again? What?" Castle lifted his head. "Shit, it hurts. What the fuck is that?"

Ryan looked sick. "Fruitcake. It's a damn, stupid fruitcake."


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Fruitcake?" Kate questioned. Her eyes were hazy, her shirt untucked. She looked exactly the way Castle had been imagining her for days, except those fantasies had not included Ryan and projectiles made of what felt like cement.

He gritted his teeth and tried not to groan. Partially because whatever-the-hell Ryan had just dropped in his lap was so heavy it might have cracked his femur, but mostly because his hands were no longer on Kate. Therefore, he was now significantly further away from having sex with her than he had been just thirty seconds ago.

And he might have been shaking just a bit; the damn thing had fallen perilously close to an area of his lap that would have ensured that he didn't have sex tonight at all. Or maybe ever. Thank God for small favors, because he really, really needed to be with Kate. Right now, preferably, but if he had to he could make it a couple of hours. Probably.

Castle didn't know what had triggered it – this wasn't the first time they'd been apart since they'd gotten together – but the separation had made him anxious. All week he'd been plagued with dreams of the summer he'd left for the Hamptons without her. Dreams of the summer she'd been shot.

He'd missed Kate so hard he'd ached with it, and he knew it was stupid but he _needed_ her. Needed her right now, touching him, skin to skin; to reconnect and reassure himself that she was okay, that they were real, and their lives hadn't taken the path of the nightmares.

Kate's fingers were soft and cool along his neck. An exquisite torture that sent a delicious ache straight to the pit of his gut. It almost made him forget about the throbbing pain in his leg. Almost.

Castle scowled and grabbed the foil wrapped weight from the floor. It was like lifting a brick. "This cannot possibly be a fruitcake."

"It is. They are." Ryan's shoulders were slumped, his voice despondent. "Jenny made one for everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Yes. I've already handed most of them out at the party. These are the extras. And yours." Ryan's attempt at a smile died at the look on Castle's face.

"We're supposed to eat it? Or is it a fruitcake carved out of marble?"

"Decorative fruitcake?" Kate asked. Castle loved her just that much more.

Ryan shook his head. "It's the alcohol. That's what makes it so heavy." He snatched the alleged fruitcake from Castle and gently placed it on the table, much the way one would handle explosives. "Are you okay? Last Christmas my dad dropped one on his foot and had to go to the emergency room."

"Do you need to go the emergency room?" Kate reached out as if to touch his thigh but hesitated, her hand basically hovering over his crotch and _oh God, oh God, look away_. Castle swallowed hard. Right at this second it was debatable which ache was worse, his leg or … Shit, he could actually feel the heat from her hand. Dead. He was going to die.

"No." He had to cough, the desire clogging his throat and making him gruff. "I think I'm okay." Castle couldn't stop himself from sliding an arm around her waist, just to touch her. Kate shifted closer, her fingers once again gently rubbing his neck.

Okay. He was just going to breathe through this. He could make it two hours. Castle exhaled slowly and looked up at Ryan.

"So I'm this year's traditional fruitcake injury? Awesome. And what do you mean, the alcohol?"

Ryan was scurrying around retrieving the fallen fruitcakes and hefting them onto the table. "The recipe is 'Drunk Fruitcake'. You soak the fruit in alcohol, and then soak the loaf with a cup of rum after it cooks." He stood up, arms laden. "It's delicious. Honestly."

"The fruit _and_ the loaf are soaked in rum?" Kate stilled. "Seriously?"

Ryan nodded. "Everyone loves it."

"I bet." Kate was eyeing the fruitcake speculatively. "Maybe it's because after the first bite they don't know they're eating fruitcake. They think they're doing shots."

"It's a huge family favorite! Unless, of course, they end up in the emergency room. But that was only my dad. And Jenny's brother year before last, but we're not sure that was a true fruitcake injury."

Castle startled as Kate wrapped her hand around his wrist. "A true fruitcake injury?" Her voice was strangled; he could tell she was holding in the laughter. "What constitutes a true fruitcake injury?"

"Wellll, he fell down the stairs after eating three quarters of a loaf by himself, so it wasn't a direct fruitcake injury. It was fruitcake _adjacent_. He wasn't hit by a flying fruitcake or anything."

"I was. I was hit by a flying fruitcake, Ryan." Castle frowned. "Also, you've said 'fruitcake' so many times it's lost all meaning."

"I'm so, so sorry." Ryan was shifting his weight back and forth, cradling his fruitcakes. "I hope it doesn't mess up your evening. Are you going to another party after this?"

"Yes." Kate jumped in, her voice dry. "We do have another party after this. It's at Castle's, and I really, really don't want to miss it."

Castle felt his mouth drop open, even as a new wave of heat hit him, stronger than the pain in his leg. Kate was never, ever this blatant in the precinct. Either she had downed half a fruitcake when he wasn't looking or she was as desperate to be alone as he was.

"I didn't know you were having a New Year's par…" Ryan's eyes widened when he got a look at Kate's face. "Oh. Oh! Right, right, of course. Sorry guys. I hope the fruitcake just hit your leg and nothing else, was, um, injured – "

"Me too!"

"Okay!" Kate clapped her hands together, clearly done. "Let's move this party to the actual party so we can – "

"Get to the private party?" Castle wiggled his eyebrows at her while her thumb stroked the center of his palm, making him shiver.

He'd spoken under his breath, but Ryan had still heard. He narrowed his eyes. "I said I was sorry, you guys. There's no need to be gross."

* * *

 

"You guyssssss! You made it!"

Esposito waved his hands wildly as he started toward them from the other end of the room, his gait oddly loose. The party was in a large conference room on the fifth floor, and it was packed. Esposito kept tripping over people on his way across the room.

"Wow. Everyone's already here." Castle surveyed the party, his fingers thoughtlessly cupping her elbow. Kate knew she needed to put some distance between them, but couldn't quite make herself move. How long did they have to stay? Two hours? An hour and a half?

"Well, it did take us a while to get here, what with Castle limping up the stairs. I told you we should have taken the elevator." Ten minutes to get up the stairs with Castle wincing like a drama llama on every step seemed to have dulled Ryan's remorse.

"I thought I could walk off the pain! Pain I wouldn't have if it weren't for Jenny's fruitcake." Castle glanced around the room. "Where is Jenny?"

"She'll be here in a little bit. She had to wait for the ferret-sitter."

"The what –?"

"No." Kate grabbed his arm, shaking her head adamantly. That was a road they were not going down, not tonight. "Don't even ask."

Castle opened his mouth, probably to protest, but just then Esposito stumbled to a stop in front of them. Lanie was trailing in his wake, her lips twisted in amusement or disgust. Maybe both.

"You're here!" Esposito sounded inordinately delighted, considering Kate had seen him less than thirty minutes ago. He also seemed to have forgotten the rules of personal space, since he was hovering about a foot from her face.

Kate reared back, slapped with a blast of alcohol fumes. "Espo. My God, how much have you had to drink? You've only been here half an hour."

"What? No! It's not the drinks, it's that fruitcake!"

Lanie snorted. "The fruitcake and the three gin and tonics you pounded without stopping to breathe."

"Nooooo. It's the fruitcake." Esposito swayed a little, unsteady on his feet, his words blurry. "Jenny makes it with _alcohol_."

"We heard." Kate leaned back to escape the fumes and bumped into Castle, his body solid and warm at her back.

"It's lethal. I think she soaked the fruit in Everclear or something. It should be a controlled substance."

Kate had to force herself to not to turn into Castle as she felt him nod, his chin brushing her hair.

"It should be classified as a weapon. I think I have a bone bruise." Castle sighed and rubbed his leg, giving Kate a look that made her wonder if the break room was empty, and how long it would take them to get back there. It would be faster if they took the elevator. Ohhhh, the elevator -

"Wait." Esposito's face was horrified. He leaned forward, whispering in that not-quiet drunk person hiss. "You have a _boner bruise_?" He eyed Castle's crotch incredulously before raising his gaze to Kate. "Just what the fuck have you two been _doing_?"

"Oh boy." Ryan threw his arm around Esposito's shoulders and started steering him toward the door. "Waaaay too much fruitcake for you. Let's you and I take a walk to the coffee machine."

"Nooo." Esposito was trying to turn back, but Ryan had a pretty firm grip. "I want to hear about Castle's boner."

Ryan frantically shushed him as at least five heads swiveled in their direction. Kate quickly stepped away from Castle – really, really difficult to do now that _his boner oh my God how was her life this ridiculous_ was front and center in her mind - and pretended not to notice. She fixed her gaze on Lanie. Not helpful, because Lanie's lips were twitching, her eyebrows were sky high as she slowly looked Castle up and down.

"Yes, Castle. What about your boner? Let's hear it."

"I said _bone bruise_." Castle was rubbing the hurt spot. Since it was practically on his crotch, it wasn't really helping his case. He seemed remarkably unfazed by all the talk about his boner. "Apparently it's a traditional holiday fruitcake injury. And I was _saying_ that it really hurts and I might need to go home. I should probably be in bed." He gave Kate the side eye. A very, very sexy side eye.

Kate tilted her head and put her hands behind her back to keep from reaching for him. "Maybe you should have some fruitcake to dull the pain."

Castle cocked an eyebrow at her, his eyes hot and knowing. "I know something else that will dull the pain."

And just like that her stomach clenched as yet another wave of desire hit her with such force she almost had to sit down. Kate swallowed hard and tried to tear her eyes from Castle's. She couldn't, not while images of each and every way she could _dull his pain_ flashed across her mind.

Lanie made several very realistic gagging noises before she pointed an accusatory finger at them. "No. Stop it. You two stop that _right now_ , or _I'm_ going to need three gin and tonics. And half a fruitcake."

"What?" Castle shook his head and shrugged. He was trying for innocence, but it came off as confused instead. Confused and sexy. Kate did a quick mental review of the available supply closets on the fifth floor.

"Oh Lord." Lanie rolled her eyes. "This is going to be a long night."

No joke. It had already been the longest night ever and it was only…Kate glanced at her watch. Shit. It was only 6:30.

"Mr. Castle."

Kate froze; felt Castle stiffen beside her as he, too, recognized the voice behind them. Lanie was staring past them with her face stuck somewhere between horror and hilarity.

Slowly, Kate and Castle pivoted.

"I hear you've received an injury while in the precinct?"

Gates.

The night just got longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. Castle tried to maintain eye contact and look innocent. Or at least like someone who did not have a boner bruise.

"An injury? Sir?" Play dumb, yes. Deny, deny.

"I heard you hurt your…" Gates made a sweeping gesture in the general vicinity of his thighs. Or his crotch. Hard to tell. The swing of her arm went a little wide and smacked Kate in the tummy. "Oh, whoops. Excuse me, Detective Beckett."

"That's okay." Kate wrapped an arm around her stomach and shot Castle a look of confusion.

"Yes. Um…" Castle risked another glance at Kate before he narrowed his eyes at Gates. Something was off. "I got hit with a fruitcake. In the _leg_."

"Mmmmmm." Gates closed her eyes, her expression blissful. "One of Detective Ryan's fruitcakes? Aren't they delicious? Just like my daddy used to make."

Castle caught Lanie's eye. Her eyebrows were once again around her hairline. She mouthed _what the hell._ Beside him Kate shrugged in answer, her shoulders brushing his.

"Your father made a fruitcake like Detective Ryan's?" Kate asked, all polite fake interest. Yes, good idea. Distract Gates with warm fruitcake colored memories. Perhaps then she'd forget about his supposed boner bruise and wouldn't notice that he and Kate were standing much closer than was customary for co-workers.

As if on cue, Kate eased a step away from him. A smart move, but Castle still had to knot his fingers into fists to keep from reaching for her.

"Yesss." Was Gates swaying? "It tasted just like my daddy's. I haven't had it in years. My father quit making it the year my uncle got a concussion."

"Your uncle got a concussion…because of the fruitcake?" No way _. No way_.

"We never were sure, Mr. Castle. We were never sure." Gate shook her head and sighed. "Late Christmas Eve, we found Uncle Charles unconscious at the foot of the front steps. He may have just slipped, but he was surrounded by crumbs and chunks of fruit…"

"Is this really happening?" Lanie interrupted. "Am I actually awake?"

Castle waved a hand to shush her, but Gates continued as though she hadn't heard.

"Uncle Charles was okay, but Daddy always blamed himself. Never made that fruitcake again."

Castle blanched. "I can't believe it. It's cursed. It's Cursed Fruitcake."

"More like Drunk Fruitcake." Kate muttered.

"Someone's drunk." Lanie agreed.

Gates was still shaking her head slowly, lost in her sad memories. She heaved a sigh. "Anyway, it was lovely to have it again. I bet I've eaten almost a whole loaf."

"Really?" Castle could feel the laughter pushing against his chest. "I never would have guessed. You should find Detective Ryan and ask for the recipe."

"I think I shall, Mr. Castle. I think I shall." Gates waved a finger at the three of them as she turned away. "I'm sure I'll speak to you later. Don't forget your fruitcakes." Gates wandered off into the crowd, her gait listing a little to the left.

Kate let out a huge breath. "No worries. I'm never forgetting this fruitcake."

"I can't believe she didn't notice anything." Castle drifted closer to Kate, his hand rising to the small of her back. "It's a miracle. A fruitcake miracle."

"We're not in the clear yet," Kate murmured. "We still have at least an hour and a half to go." She turned in the circle of his arm, her body a whisper from his. Castle could feel his skin tightening as his desire slammed back full force.

Lanie shot them a warning look. "On that note, I really do need a drink." She glanced over her shoulder at them as she started towards the drink table. "You guys coming?"

"No. No one's coming," Castle muttered. "Kate says we have to wait until later."

Lanie just shook her head. "I do not even believe you guys."

* * *

"We'll be there in a second, Lanie." Kate squeezed her eyes shut and took a steadying breath. "We're right behind you."

She could feel the heat of Castle at her back, his mouth hot by her ear. "I'd like to get behind – "

"Shut up." His voice was a warm tingling weight in the pit of her stomach, and there was no way she was going to make it another hour and a half like this. "Shut. Up." Her teeth were clenched so hard she was giving herself a headache.

Castle stepped back, his hand on her arm. "I'm sorry, that _was_ a little crude. I didn't –

Kate whirled around to face him. He looked almost stricken. Oh, he thought…

"Oh, no, Castle, I didn't mean…"She reached out to touch his face but snatched it back when she remembered where they were.

Castle was staring at her, his posture tense, his eyes pools of want. She couldn't take it anymore. "We need to get out of here."

* * *

Castle hustled her into the hall in about five seconds flat. Somehow her hands were sliding up his chest, and _no, no_ this was still way too public.

Kate pulled back and tried to slow her breathing. "I hope no one noticed us leaving together."

"No one noticed. They're all half-drunk on fruitcake." Castle pulled out his phone. "I can have the car service here in five minutes."

Kate blinked. "We can't _leave_."

"But you just said…"

"We can't leave _yet_. We just need a few minutes alone." She glanced up and down the hallway before stepping into him, her lips almost on his throat. "I was thinking the supply closet."

Castle looked down at her, a slow smile of delight blooming across his face. He brought his hands to her waist and gently squeezed. "Someone loves the supply closet."

"That was one time!"

Castle quirked his eyebrow.

"Okay, two. But the second time was after hours and there was hardly anyone here. I don't think that should count."

Castle pulled her close, his voice dark and rough. "Believe me. I'm not complaining."

* * *

They crept along the dark hallway, hand in hand.

When they reached the supply closet, Castle placed his finger along his lips as he reached for the doorknob and slowly eased the door inward. There was only about a six inch opening when he froze. His eyes, wide and shocked, flew to hers.

There were noises coming from the inside. Very distinct noises…

Castle glanced in the crack before easing back and slowly, soundlessly shutting the door. He grabbed Kate by the elbow and rushed her down the hallway. As soon as they rounded the corner he collapsed against the wall, his hands on his chest. Kate could see his pulse pounding in his throat.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. _Aside from my heart attack."_ Castle put his hands to his head. "Yeah, um. The supply closet's already occupied."

"Are you kidding?" Kate was hissing. She was trying to be quiet, but what the hell was going on here tonight? "By whom?"

"Guh, correct use of whom. So sexy."

"Castle."

"Right." Castle scrubbed his hands over his face. "I think it was Hastings, but I'm not sure. Sometimes people look really different without their clothes on."

Oh God. Kate felt the giggles rising up her throat. "Who was she with?"

"Hastings' reporter boyfriend, so I _really_ hope it's her. I recognized him by the beard."

"It's her." Kate couldn't hold back the giggles any more. "I guess they made it. I'm glad."

"Me too." Castle was staring at her kind of desperately. "But I'd be happier if they were, uh, making it somewhere other than our supply closet. Where to now?"

"Come on." Kate held out her hand, shivers of sensation spreading when his fingers intertwined with hers. "We'll find somewhere."

* * *

"The bathroom?"

They were back in Homicide. This time it had only taken Castle about five minutes to limp down the stairs. Clearly, imminent sex was a great motivator for healing. Still…he made a face at Kate.

She gave him a look. "You didn't have a problem with it last week. Besides, do you have a better idea?" She grabbed the door handle and pulled.

"Yes. Yes I do. My bedroom."

But Kate wasn't listening. She was frantically and unsuccessfully trying to slam the bathroom door shut. Instead, she ended up flinging herself against it as it slowly closed on its pneumatic hinges. She let go and took several hurried steps out into the hallway. "Sorry! Sorry!"

Kate turned huge eyes to Castle. "There's…um…someone's in there, too."

Dammit. Damn. It. Still. "Well, it is the bathroom. Why do you look like that?"

"It's Lanie." Now she was whispering.

"So? It's the Ladies Room."

"And Esposito."

"Ohhhhh. Not a lady."

"He's throwing up."

"Ewwww." Castle grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her back. "Yuck. I guess that's what three gin and tonics with a chaser of fruitcake does to you."

Kate shifted her weight back and forth. Her hands were in his hair, trailing down his neck, making it hard for him to think. "Where now?"

Castle exhaled and closed his eyes _. Focus_. "Full circle. Back to the break room."

* * *

 

The break room hallway was deserted.

"All clear." Castle grabbed Kate's hands and backed into the break room. Finally, finally alone.

Castle was still smiling at Kate as he pushed opened the door, so he saw her eyes widen with shock even before she let out a sound somewhere between a yelp and squeal.

Then she was yanking him back, her hand clamped so tightly around his that he thought his fingers might snap.

"Go, go!" Kate dragged him down the hall and around the corner so fast he could barely keep his feet under him. Damn, she was strong.

He dug in his heels as soon as they rounded the corner, Kate rebounding into his chest with the arrested momentum. He grabbed her arms to keep her from falling. "What! What is it?"

"Ryan." Kate was panting, her hands fluttering around her face like she wanted to block her vision. "Jenny."

"Jenny's here? Oh good, the ferret sitter must have – "

"Castle!" Kate grabbed his face. "Ryan and Jenny are in the break room!"

"Shit." Castle almost stomped his foot. This was getting ridiculous. "Okay, okay, think. What about the elevator? Could we stop it between floors?"

"No, Castle." Kate was still squeezing his face, her eyes massive. "Ryan and Jenny are in the break room like _we_ _wanted to be in the break room."_

"Really?" Castle momentarily forgot his disappointment. He twisted his head to peer around the corner, just in case he had suddenly developed x-ray vision and could see through the break room door. "Damn! It's the perfect pay back opportunity for all the times he's walked in on us and I missed it!"

" _Missed it?_ " Kate was rapidly shaking her head. "Noooo, you should be thanking me! I'll never unsee it."

"Ohhh." Castle dropped his voice, repelled yet intrigued. "What were they doing?"

"I'm not even sure." Kate scrunched up her whole face, her eyes screwed shut as if to block out the images. "There was fruitcake everywhere."

"Oh, no way. And he called us gross." Castle had a horrible thought. A horrible, hilarious thought. "Was Jenny wearing her Santa Baby dress? Please say yes."

"Castle. She wasn't wearing _anything_." Kate covered her mouth. "But, oh God, I think Ryan had on a Santa hat."

"Seriously?" Castle dropped his arms, his frustration suddenly getting the better of him. "It's not fair! Everyone is having sex but us!"

"I know." Kate slumped against the wall. "Surprising our naked co-workers is not how I envisioned spending this evening. Why are they all naked? And throwing up?"

"Esposito was naked?"

"No, just throwing up. But still, gross."

Kate closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She looked so honestly sad that something in Castle broke.

"Okay, no. I do not believe this. All I wanted from this night was to be alone with _you_ naked. Instead we've seen half of Homicide without clothes and are talking about Esposito barfing. I'm done."

"No." Kate straightened up. "We can't give up." She grabbed his hand. "We'll find somewhere. Maybe the bathroom in Robbery – "

Castle gently covered her mouth. He had to suck in a breath at the feel of her lips against his palm _. If he could just hold on_ … "Yes. We will find somewhere. My bed."

Kate reached up and pulled his hand away. "What? No, it's only 6:50. Gates…"

"Kate." Castle leaned in and grabbed her shoulders. "In the last hour I've been injured by alcoholic baked goods and had a conversation about my boner. Half of our co-workers are making out in every available closet and bathroom in the precinct, and Gates is too drunk on fruitcake to notice."

He cupped her face in his palm. "I want to be alone with you so badly I actually ache, and you look exhausted." Castle pulled her against him and almost shuddered at the overwhelming relief of finally feeling her body flush against his. "I think it's time to leave."


	4. Chapter 4

In the end, Kate needed very little convincing. She barely squeaked out. "But Gates…" before Castle kissed her, effectively cutting off the rest of her protest.

After that there were several very hazy minutes that mainly consisted of Kate's tongue trailing along his neck while he managed to work his hand under two layers of clothes to palm her breast.

But it was _fine_. They only lost five minutes, tops. Castle snapped back on task when Kate slipped her hand down his pants and gasped in his ear that they needed to get out of the hallway.

"Right!" He'd wrenched away and held her at arm's length. It was really, really difficult, because she was _Kate_ and she was standing there practically panting, her pupils huge, her fingers still clutching his waistband like she was going to pull him back in.

And her bra was shoved up. Castle could see her nipples through the white cotton of her shirt. _The car, the car, get to the car._

"We need to get to the car."

"That's not going to help, there's still the driver…"

"I pay him not to be scandalized."

"You do?" Kate smiled. She gave him a look out of the corner of her eye, all hot and knowing and … _car_. _Car now._ She moved to step past him, her fingers trailing along his stomach. "Maybe you should pay him extra tonight."

* * *

Castle sat at Kate's desk, impatiently watching the clock. Five minutes. She'd insisted on a five minute head start so they wouldn't be spotted leaving together. Thirty seconds to go.

Without Kate beside him the anxiety of the past week had returned. This night had almost felt like the last four years; the joy of being with Kate coupled with the frustration of _not_ being with her. Waiting and yearning for her when she was right in front of him.

With one crucial difference. Tonight wouldn't end with them both alone, trapped by their own silence. Castle took a long, slow breath. It was ridiculous, but he was almost nervous, his anticipation and insane want making it impossible to concentrate on anything but her.

Caste jumped up. Suddenly the last thirty seconds were too damn long.

But he'd only made it about five steps before a figure materialized in front of him, seemingly from nowhere.

"Mr. Castle? Are you leaving already?"

Castle grabbed his chest and tried not to have a stroke. Gates. Again. He didn't know whether to be terrified at her apparent powers of teleportation or relieved that she wasn't a ghost. Although if it _had_ been a ghost it would have meant that Esposito owed him twenty bucks.

"Sir!" Seriously, his knees might give out. "I didn't see you there!"

"I was just in my office." Gates sounded extremely chipper. Still under the fruitcake influence, no doubt. "Why are you down here alone?"

_Danger_. "I was just…just getting my coat." Did he have his coat? Where was his coat? "You're right, I _was_ on my way out."

"How funny. I just saw Detective Beckett leaving as well." Gates stared at him, her eyes not quite focused.

Don't panic. Probably a coincidence. Means nothing. _Get out get out._ "Yes, well, I have to be somewhere…"

Gates continued as though he hadn't spoken. "So many people leaving early. At least I guess they've left. I haven't seen Detective Ryan or Detective Esposito in at least thirty minutes. And I don't think I've seen Officer Hastings all night."

"Really?" Castle tried to unobtrusively check out the clock and subdue his imminent panic attack. Kate had been gone for six minutes now.

"It's odd." Gates tried to put her hand on her hip but it slipped off, causing her to stagger into the side of the desk. She righted herself immediately, her hair bouncing a little. "Whoopsies! What was I saying?"

"Um." That would have been funny if he wasn't about to freak out. "That everyone seems to have left?"

"Yes." Gates looked thoughtful. "I wonder what everyone is off doing." She laughed. "It almost makes me believe the rumors about secret interoffice relationships going on right under my nose. Maybe everyone is hiding away in the closets with each other."

"Interoffice relationship?" Suddenly drunk Gates was no longer funny.

"That's the rumor."

Castle felt his stomach flip. "Um, sir…I don't think… I mean…" Was his voice higher than usual? "I haven't heard any rumor about an interoffice relationship."

"Really, Mr. Castle?" Gates tilted her head. "Because I heard it was you and Detective Beckett."

The air stopped in his throat. He could feel his eyes bugging, his mouth working like a fish out of water. Words were tangling around his tongue, panic rendering him speechless.

Gates laughed. She _laughed_. She was _enjoying_ this. Busting them was like a belated Christmas present for her and _think, he had to think_. "Uhhhhh…" _That's not thinking!_

Gates leaned in and laid her hand on his arm. For a second Castle wondered if he were drunk, even though he hadn't even had any fruitcake. Or it could be that his panic was making him hallucinate, because she almost looked…friendly? Maybe this was her way of disarming him before she went in for the kill. Like a predator.

She patted his forearm, and for a second her eyes were sharp and clear. "Don't worry Mr. Castle." The corners of her mouth were tilting up, and if Castle didn't know it was impossible and completely out of character he would have sworn her eyes were twinkling. "I'm sure I've had way too much fruitcake to remember any of this in the morning."

Wait. What?

Gates raised her eyebrows knowingly and squeezed his hand. "You have a Happy New Year, Mr. Castle. You and Detective Beckett." With a last enigmatic smile, Gates turned and walked away, her stride steady and sure.

Castle couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He could only stand there, gaping after her, unable to decide if he and Kate were in deep shit or the luckiest people alive.

Castle finally found his voice. "You too," he called after her retreating figure. "Happy New Year to you, too. Sir."

He was going with lucky. Happy New Year indeed.

* * *

Kate was just getting ready to go look for him when Castle slid into the limo. He brought with him a swirl of cold that smelled like snow. It would have made her shiver if she weren't already trembling from want and anticipation.

"Come here," he whispered, slipping his hands under her arms, almost rough as he yanked her into his lap before he had even closed the door.

"Castle, wai -" It thunked shut behind her, the automatic locks clicking.

"The driver." Castle grunted, by way of explanation. He already had her shirttail out and was working on the buttons. "The one who is being exorbitantly compensated to remain completely unscandalized."

"Oh. Good." Kate twisted to straddle him. "What took you so long?" The edges of her words stuttered and caught in her throat as she sank down and felt him, hot and already hard.

"Gates. Gates and a Christmas miracle."

That made no sense and Kate was going to have to remember to ask him what the hell he was talking about later. Sometime when he wasn't unhooking her bra.

"It's _after_ Christmas," she managed to gasp. Why was she talking? The buttons on his shirt were tiny and uncooperative.

"A Christmas adjacent miracle, then." Castle's voice was muffled as she gave up on the buttons and pulled his shirt over his head. "A Christmas and fruitcake adjacent miracle."

"Okay." Kate wasn't even trying to understand what he was saying anymore, not with his skin, the heavy planes of his chest, hot under her palms. His warm hands spanned her waist as he pulled her against him to drag his lips down her throat. Kate tried to swallow back a moan. Finally.

Castle shoved at her shoulders and the whole tangled mess of shirt and bra landing on the floor. His thumbs brushed over her nipples before he reached for her pants, and Kate arched her back, the streaks of feeling both too much and not enough.

Castle let out a grunt of frustration, his hands tugging at her hips. "Fucking pants. I hate all of your pants."

"No more pants." Kate recklessly agreed, rising up on her knees to aid in the pants removal process, her efforts hampered because her hand was down the front of _his_ pants. She wrapped her fingers around him and he exhaled in a slow, desperate hiss.

"Kate, I don't…" He threw his head back, his eyes slamming shut as he started to thrust against her palm, a steady, hot slide. He gave up on her pants and slipped his hand between her legs, stroking in time to the roll of his hips. Even through her clothes the sensation was too intense, she was too on edge, had missed him too much.

"Castle…let me…" Kate tried to pull back, because after waiting this long she'd be damned if she came before she even got her pants off, but Castle wrapped an arm around her waist. In one fluid motion he flipped her over so she was on her back beneath him.

For a second she was disoriented, but then everything in her focused on his hands as he finally managed to yank down her pants, his mouth hot against her thigh, and _yes…_ but _no,_ because if he touched her with his mouth this was going to be over immediately.

* * *

Kate was gasping out something, one hand clenched at his ear, tugging, but she was right there, slick and hot, and he just had to –

Kate was a ninja. A sexual ninja, because one second he was between her legs, his hands spreading her thighs, and the next she had somehow pulled herself up and over him. He sprawled back against the seat with a thump, Kate once again straddling his lap. Her hand was wrapped around him, her thumb running in circles over the tip, and _God_ , was he _fourteen_ , because he could already feel the pull of imminent release deep in his abdomen.

"Castle, I'm sorry, I can't…" Kate shifted in his lap and then suddenly he was inside her, so tight and wet and _Kate_ that his vision almost whited out. It was everything he had been missing, and he couldn't keep still; couldn't control his movements as he thrust into her, banishing the loneliness and longing of the past week, the past four years, of his whole life before he met her.

_God, he can't_ … Her arms were twined around him, one heel pressed into his lower back pulling him close. Her breasts were against his chest, the taut nipples dragging against his skin with every roll of his hips. Castle could hear his own breathing, gasping as he tried to slow down, to give her control, trying to keep himself from ending it too soon when all he wanted was for it to go on forever.

"Kate." Her eyes were closed, her teeth biting into her lip, and she was so beautiful that he was barely able to push the words past the lump in his throat. He palmed her face almost roughly. "Look at me."

Her eyes fluttered opened, dark and nearly frantic with desire; but it's the love he could see, that she never tried to hide, that pushed him over the edge. Sensation burst from the base of spine, suspending for half a second until it crashed over him, through him, even part of him filled with love for her.

_Look at my life_ , he'd said to her, _my dreams come true_. But it was moments like this that still seemed unbelievable; buried deep, still jerking and straining against her as she tightened around him and turned to flame in his arms - _his-_ the cries she tried to hold back echoing in his ears.

Kate collapsed against him. Her heart beating so hard he can feel it against his chest. Castle could hear his own in his ears, heavy and hard, again and again. _I love you_.

* * *

Kate couldn't move. She felt worn out, boneless, wrapped up in the warmth and smell of Castle. Home at last.

"It's not enough." He was still moving inside her, small nudges that triggered quivering aftershocks. Her thighs clenched around him. "It just… "

Kate leaned in to kiss him, slow and sweet. Her blood felt thick in her veins. "Took the edge off?"

"Yeah."

His face was buried in her neck. One hand was splayed across the base of her spine, still pressing her hips to his. The other was rubbing circles between her shoulder blades, and Kate wasn't sure if she was ever going to able to move again.

"I missed you." She whispered into his hair. "I'm so glad you're home."

"I missed _you_. Obviously." He pulled back to look at her, his hair flopping over his forehead, his face adorably chagrinned. "That might be a record. Not a record that I'm particularly proud of."

"We won't add it to your stats." She stroked her hand over his head. "But no complaints here." She smiled, stretching a little in his arms. "I feel fantastic."

"Truer words," Castle murmured, his voice still hoarse, his hands sweeping down to cup her ass. "You _do_ feel fantastic. But I'm planning to do better than…" he reached around behind him for her wrist and squinted at her watch. "Oh my God, _four minutes?_ "

"But it was a truly excellent four minutes. And besides," Kate pushed his hair back, tenderness and love seeping through her, "we have all night."

* * *

"We have all night." Kate's fingers were cool and gentle, her smile almost shy. A promise.

Castle wrapped his arms around her, hugging her hard, the truth of it hitting him right in the gut. They had all night. They had all year and forever.

"All night, huh? That's a pretty big order." He smiled at her, could feel the tension seeping from his muscles, his body settling. For now.

"I have faith in you." Kate pushed against his shoulders until he was reclining on the seat, her body stretched out on his, her head tucked under his chin. "A little rest, a snack, you'll be ready to go."

"Yes. Luckily there's some fruitcake in the front seat."

Kate laughed. "You didn't."

"I did." Castle stroked the smooth skin of her back, somehow already wanting her again. Wanting her still. "I thought I might need it if I decided to get you drunk and have my way with you."

"Good thinking. If you're especially lucky, maybe I'll wear _my_ Santa Baby dress."

Kate was smiling at him, wiggling her eyebrows. Castle's heart flipped in his chest as he was once again struck by his almost unbelievable reality. He'd just had mind-blowing sex with Kate Beckett in the back of his limo, and she was lying naked in his arms as they went home. Together.

"I'm already especially lucky." He swallowed hard against the sudden knot of tears at the back of his throat. "But I won't say no to that dress."


End file.
